By way of example, fractures of the olecranon (upper end of the ulna at the level of the elbow) and fractures of the patella (kneecap) are fractures that involve an articular surface. Restoration of the joint surface to anatomic alignment is the accepted method of fixation.
Both the olecranon and patella are loaded during joint flexion. The deep articular surface is loaded in longitudinal compression by the reactive forces across the articular surface; the superficial bone surface is loaded in tension by the pull of a strong muscular insertion (the triceps in the case of the olecranon, and the quadriceps tendon in the case of the patella). As a result, these bones normally have a compressive side (deep surface) and a tension side (superficial surface).
A well accepted method of fixation of both olecranon fractures and patella fractures is a technique known as FIG. 8 tension band wiring. FIGS. 1 and 2 show an example of the known technique. Referring to these figures, two stiff stainless steel pins A are driven longitudinally into bone B across the fracture site C. Instead of pins, screws can be utilized. A flexible wire D is passed through a drill hole E on one side of the fracture site C and the two ends of the wire are crossed over the fracture site to the opposite side. One wire is then passed under the ends F of the two pins A, and the wire twisted and tightened at G to the other end to develop tension in the wire to produce compression across the fracture site.
The tension band technique holds the tension side of the bone in apposition. Since the deep surface is under load from the articular surface, the technique results in production of compressive force across the fracture site, resulting in secure fixation, promoting early union of the fracture and early motion of the joint.
One problem with this standard FIG. 8 tension band wiring occurs because standard large pins A are used which protrude from the end of the bone at F at the location where a major tendon inserts. Because of this, the ends F of the pins frequently cause irritation of the soft tissues and require removal.
A minor technical problem with the standard FIG. 8 tension band wiring is that the passage of the wire through drill hole D and through the tendon and under the pins can be cumbersome.
Another problem with standard FIG. 8 tension band wiring is that there is no physical connection between the stiff intramedullary pin and the extraosseous wire. As a result, this construct has little resistance to rotation at the fracture site.